memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. __TOC__ Externe Links Person Hi, ich arbeite gerade daran dem Template leben ein zu hauchen. Ich Datamine zur zeit die Memory Alpha und Wikidata. Wenn ein Artikel hat bin ich dazu in der Lage daraus die Wikidata-ID zu bekommen, und daraus bekomme ich dann alles mögliche. Den derzeitigen Stand der Liste siehst du hier. Die Informationen die neu sind sind Grün umrahmt. Es ist noch etwas buggy: manche items haben die wikidata id -1. Meinst du man könnte mit so einer Liste automatisiert die Vorlage einbinden? ich kann sie dir in jedem beliebigen format anlegen xml, json, csv etc. lg 09:30, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig: Diese neuen grünen Daten (mit Argument und Wert) sollen in allen Artikel in die eingepflegt werden, sofern diese Daten vorliegen. Dabei sollen insbesondere die Daten, die jetzt schon in der in den Artikeln liegen, in der neuen Vorlage aufgehen – so wie man in diesem DiffLink sieht, oder? IWie auch immer, ich denke ein xml sollte mir dazu dienlich sein. Übrigens: Die Liste ist ja durchaus von bemerkenswertem Umfang! -- 15:07, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) grundsätzlich müssten alle Links in diese Vorlage. Die grünen links waren nur vorher nicht in der MA vorhanden sondern wurden aus der Wikidata gemined.-- 15:24, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, alles klar. Joar, würde ich mich mal dranmachen, früher oder später. -- 15:35, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) die nicht-eingerahmten Daten stehen bereits im Artikel. Schreib mir mal auf, wie du dir die xml vorstellst. zb.: … -- 15:39, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Joar, könnte sein. Kannst du mir das mal für Gene Roddenberry machen bitte? Dann kann ich mit einer kleinen Datei einfach mal basteln. Danke! -- 15:44, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) okay. here we go -- 10:53, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss die liste nochmal durchfiltern manche artikel benutzen mehrmals die . so z.b: George Takei. Darum wird ihm in der liste der asteroid zugewiesen.-- 11:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es gäbe auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Wir könnten jedem Darsteller eine Unterseite mit all diesen Daten geben: William Shatner/Personendaten. Die enthält dann alle möglichen persönlichen Daten (Datum, Geschlecht, Links, en:WP, usw.) Vorteil daran ist, dass dann die Daten nur einmal zentral vorliegen und auch andere Vorlagen sie nutzen könnten. Die Vorlage für die Geburtstagsanzeige hat momentan eigene Unterseiten, aus denen sie die nötigen Infos bezieht. Von der Unterseite wird dann der Darstellerartikel für Geburts- und Sterbedatum.gespeist, ebenso für externe Links. Die Geburtstagsanzeige holt dort ihre Daten her. Und was auch immer uns noch einfällt, es könnte Daten von der Unterseite abrufen. -- 14:42, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Und vielen Dank für die XML! -- 14:49, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) gern. ich glaube was du da vorschlägst, dafür ist eigentlich wikibase gedacht. Also das System hinter Wikidata. Zeig mal wie du dir das vorstellst- 17:32, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich dachte an so etwas: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner. Der Artikel bezieht seine Daten aus Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner/Personendaten. Die ganzen Stringfunktionen würden natürlich in die gehen, damit wir den Krempel nicht im Artikel haben. Im Artikel stünde dann nur noch: ist ein US-amerikanischer... :So etwa dachte ich das. Hab ich mich einigermaßen klar ausdrücken können? Man kann ja noch einen Schalter ändern oder so hinter die angezeigten Personendaten setzen. Vielleicht macht eine das ganze dann ein bisschen lesbarer, z.B. so wie hier. -- 00:11, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ich finde den Ansatz löblich. aber es ist eigentlich genau das wofür eigentlich wikibase(also das system hinter Wikidata) gedacht ist. wenn wir schon sowas machen, dann doch lieber mit einem mehr standardisierten Ansatz, oder? soll ich die xml file nochmal erzeugen? -- 17:55, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das heißt, du hättest es lieber, wenn die Werte aus deiner XML direkt in den Personenartikel geschrieben werden, richtig? Gruß -- 21:08, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ich fände das total nett ☺. Irgendwann schaffen wir das mit den strukturierten Daten. Die Idee ist gut doch die welt noch nicht bereit. Bis dahin ist das schonmal ne gute Lösung überhaupt links zu setzen-- 21:20, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Juti �� Denn werd ich das mal so angehen. Darf ich mich dazu schonmal an deiner Liste unter Benutzer:Shisma/Personendaten.xml bedienen? -- 15:23, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) selbstverständlich. ich kann die liste jederzeit neu erzeugen, falls zwischenzeitlich jemand irgendwo o.ä. ergänzt hat. dauert etwa 30min-- 16:49, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Titeländerungen ad absurdum Ich schreibe dies nun in aller Freundschaft. Wir sollten alle mal darüber diskutieren WANN eine Titeländerung sinnvoll ist. Ich tendiere dazu, Schreibfehler (egal was für eine Schreibweise im Titel steht!) zu korrigieren, weil das sonst einfach lächerlich ist. Dass du nun tatsächlich einen einbauen willst, zeigt, dass diese ganze Diskussion wieder Reductio ad absurdum worden ist! Wie es meistens hier in der MA passiert! -- 18:15, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Phoenixclaw, ich hoffe es ist OK, wenn ich dazu mal zur Sache auf der Diskussion:Friendship One geantwortet habe.Grüße -- 19:38, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) getArticleByCode Hallo Plasma, auch ich schreibe dir in aller Freundschaft. Und obwohl hier alles so absurd und lächerlich ist hab ich dir diese Funktion geschrieben probiere sie jetzt mal hier aus: * TOS-1x00 → * TNG-2x15 → * DS9-7x02 → * ENT-2x21 → trotzdem viel Spaß damit �� -- 18:11, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Muchas gracias Mister! Das ist super, ich werds möglichst bald in der Vorlage verbauen! Tausend Dank! -- 18:19, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bürokrat, übernehmen Sie Die Woche ist um und jemand mit Bürokratrechten wird gebraucht, ich danke schon mal im Voraus 09:29, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:31, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, Tobi72 war wesentlich schneller :/ -- 20:41, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) Bei so einer Bitte schaue ich immer nach, wer zuletzt noch anwesend war, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegeben ist, dass er (du) dann noch dabei ist. Dafür ist es halt praktisch, wenn die Admins die Diskussionsseiten der anderen Admins beobachten 13:58, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:33, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Textbausteine Danke für die Textbausteine. Nur zwei Anmerkungen: #Nog ist kein Hauptcharakter #Wenn Nog bleiben soll, dann hab ich noch ein paar mehr, die rein können (wie Garak, Dukat, Rom, Morn). Vor allem bei Morns Spezies hab ich immer das Problem, die richtig zu schreiben ;)--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:53, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) Noch eins: Bashir fehlt noch bei DS9.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:12, 18. Mai 2016 (UTC) :OK, die werde ich alle nachtragen. -- 04:13, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) Danke--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:27, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) Stillstand Episodennamenänderung Nachdem wir gut einen Monat lang diskutiert und schließlich auf eine angepasste/verbesserte Konvention gekommen sind, hat sich seit Mai nichts mehr getan. Einer der Gründe für die Diskussion (die Folge Nocheinmal Q) ist noch immer falsch geschrieben, zusammen mit einem halben dutzend anderen Folgen, die wir doch anpassen wollten (wir haben sogar eine Liste dafür bekommen). Wie sieht es jetzt aus? -- 05:56, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Das ist eine gute Frage, ich finde die Frage wirklich wichtig. So wichtig, dass ich diese Frage mit etwas anderen Worten bereits vor anderthalb Wochen hier gestellt hatte. Wie gesagt, jeder angemeldete Benutzer kann Seiten verschieben. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du mich darauf ansprichst? -- 14:47, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :: Dummerweise hatte ich deinen Post dort übersehen, sonst hätte ich dich schon früher darauf hinweisen können, dass der von dir Nachgefragte Umstand längst geklärt ist. :: Es stimmt zwar, dass jeder Benutzter Artikel verschieben kann. Jedoch ist es, wie wir bereits an anderer Stelle festgehalten haben, bei Episoden damit allein noch nicht getan. Es müssen auch noch dutztende von Vorlagen geändert werden, so dass ein ungeübter Benutzer hier mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten kann. :: Ich muss hier Phoenix also schon in Schutz nehmen, dass es sinnvoller ist, sich mit diesem Anliegen an einen Admin zu wenden. Und da die Meisten der fälligen Arbeiten am einfachsten von einem Bot erledigt werden können, kommen dafür nur wenige in Frage... --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:22, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Was letztendlich der Grund war, weshalb ich dich angeschrieben habe, da du der Master der Bots bist. Dazu ein Zitat aus meiner letzten Antwort im Forum: "Release the Bots!" -- 17:45, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Probleme mit Pywikibot Hallo Plasmarelais, ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass du bei technischen Fragen zum Pywikibot früher sehr produktiv aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern konnest. Ich habe im Hilfeforum des Community-Wikis ein Problem geschildert. Kannst du mir da evtl. weiterhelfen? Viele Grüße --Weas-El (talk) 18:46, 9. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Auftrag für den PlasmarelaisBot Hallo Plasma, gehe gerade die Liste der Gewünschten Seiten durch. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass sich auch falsche (also nicht alternative) Schreibweisen von (u.a.) Darstellernamen eingeschlichen haben, bei denen kein Redirect eingerichtet werden sollte. So unter anderem bei: * Dietrich Bader ersetzen durch Diedrich Bader * Vorlage:TVSerie‏‎ ersetzen durch Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien * Michael Moorhead‏‎ ersetzen durch Michael Moorehead‏‎ Hoffe du kannst den Bot drauf ansetzen. Gruß --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:35, 2. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Wird erledigt. -- 09:39, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Erstellung eines Blog-Beitrages und Specials Hallo Plasmarelais, ich möchte nicht gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen, die ich möglicherweise überlesen haben könnte. Da dachte ich schreibe dich hiermit an, um zu fragen, wie die Nutzung und das Hochladen von Videos - damit meine ich Trailer für die Filme - in der Memory Alpha oder das allgemeine Erstellen von Benutzer:Blogs gehandhabt wird. In der Memory Alpha sind bis jetzt keine Videos hochgeladen, wobei ich das Fair Use-Prinzip der MA bei Ausschnitten aus den Medien natürlich verstehe. Videoauschnitte würden sicher stören. Als Teil des Entertainment-Teams und als Star Trek-Fan (wenn auch nicht so ein großer und engagierter wie du) habe nämlich ein Blog-Beitrag zum neuen Kinofilm geschrieben, indem ich den u.a. den 3. Trailer auseinander genommen habe. Es wäre von Vorteil für das Memory Alpha, wenn dieser hier veröffentlicht würde, da es gleichzeitig wieder ein wenig Werbung für das Wiki ist. Ich könnte teile der Bilder (mindestens zwei auch von hier beziehen und Verlinkungen) zu den entsprechenden Artikeln setzen. Jedoch verstehe ich auch, falls es die Richtlinien des Wikis nicht zulassen sollten oder ein solcher Blog-Beitrag von einem einzelnen Fans unerwünscht wäre. Dazu wäre ich bereit den Beitrag im Community-Wikia zu veröffentlichen. Verlinkungen zum Memory Alpha existieren natürlich reichlich. Auf eine baldige Antwort würde ich mich natürlich freuen. Beste Grüße 10:00, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Aki-chan86. Bitte schreibe in Zukunft solche Anfragen für die Allgemeinheit in Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne. Da du auch mir geschrieben hast und ich die Diskussion nicht aufteilen will, schreibe ich hier meine Antwort: Grundsätzlich sollten keine Videos bei MA hochgeladen werden. Du kannst Trailer gerne verlinken in deinem Block, aber bitte nicht hochladen. Zum Verlinken sei noch angemerkt, dass ich bei Trailern kein Problem sehe, wohl aber bei Episoden oder Filmen selbst. Bitte nur Trailer, nicht aber Episoden, Filme oder Teile von Episoden oder Filmen verlinken. Ich hoffe du stimmst mir da zu, Plasma.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:09, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Tobi72, ::vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Ist mir auch peinlich. Nächste Mal stelle ich die Diskussion dort ein. ::Beste Grüße 13:23, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo Chan, nur ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Die Trekkie-Gemeinschaft ist in zwei Lager gespalten: Vollblut Trekkies (die alle Ableger kennen und teilweise seit den 70ern dabei sind) und Neu- oder Hipster-Trekkies die erst seit dem Reboot dabei sind und den alten, echten, Kanon nicht wirklich verstehen oder ihn auch nur kennen. Das Verhältnis zu den Lagern ist 6/7 zu 1/7 und das eine Lager hasst das andere Lager genauso wie es das JJverse verachtet und Schritt in die falsche Richtung sieht, also achte bitte auf die Fakten des neuen und des alten Kanons. Vermisch sie nicht, das wäre schlecht. Vor allem wenn wenn wir den Blog lesen und sehen, dass da einige Sachen des alten Kanons falsch nach den neuen Kanon dargestellt wird. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du sonst sehr viel am Blogeintrag berichtigen musst... -''Grüße, ein Vollblut Trekkie, der in den neuen Filmen kein Star Trek sondern Action-Sci-Fi sieht und deswegen Beyond nicht anschaut, sondern hofft, dass die neue Serie endlich wieder zu den Wurzeln zurückkehrt'' 18:46, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::::Dem vorangegangenen Kommentar widerspreche ich ausdrücklich. Lass dir nichts erzählen. Du kannst in der Memory Alpha Beiträge zu dem Star Trek machen, das dir gefällt. Meinung sind (zumindest im Hauptnamensraum und auf Diskussionsseiten) unerwünscht. Der Anonyme User sollte sich nicht anmaßen, auf fremden Diskussionsseiten, ungefragt sein kleinkariertes Weltbild zu erörtern. ::::ich denke dein Beitrag ist in deinem Benutzer-Blog gut aufgehoben. Du kannst Youtube videos benutzen, solltest zum Einbetten aber die Schreibweise . Diese Erzeugt keine Referenz-Datei im Wiki. Viel Spaß -- 17:34, 8. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Randnotiz Du scheinst ja jetzt wieder im Winterschlaf zu sein und wenn du danach deine Nachrichtenseite kontrollierst, findest du wieder einen Wust an neuen Sachen vor. Das hier kannst du als trivial abhaken: ich hab im andromeda wiki deine signatur-vorlage erstellt 18:27, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Respekt Hallo! Ich will dir hiermit meinen Respekt und meine Anerkennung ausdrücken für ganze 40.000 und mehr Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki! Toll gemacht und weiter so! :) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo Plasma! Ich schreibe Dir, in der Hoffnung, dass du irgendwo dort draußen immer noch ein wohlwollendes Auge auf diese Memory Alpha hast ;) Aktuell gibt es eine sehr ernste Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA. Diese ist an einem Punkt, wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Es wäre super, wenn du dich - und sei es nur der alten Zeiten willen - an der entsprechenden Abstimmung beteiligen könntest. Ich würde dich in deinem wohlverdienten "Ruhestand" ja nicht stören wollen, wenn es sich hier nicht um eine existentielle Entscheidung handeln würde. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:47, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC)